La Mission
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Circus par en mission de sauvetage dans le manoir où est retenu prisonnier Karoku. Mais, Gareki n'avait pas prévu...ça.


**Titre :** La Mission.

**Disclaimer :** Karneval appartient à Touya Mikanagi.

**Résumé :** Circus par en mission de sauvetage dans le manoir où est retenu prisonnier Karoku. Mais, Gareki n'avait pas prévu...ça.

**Genre :** Humour et Romance.

**Couple :** Gareki x Yogi (attention, Yogi en uke...parce que je le vois tout simplement trop bien en soumis :3).

**Rating :** M : Lemon (par contre, attendez-vous à un peu -ou beaucoup selon les différents points de vues- de guimauve).

**Attention Spoil : **Contient des spoils du tome 5.

**Note :** Cette histoire m'est venue d'un seul coup en tête et, j'ai donc décidé de l'écrire. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce One Shot...

Aussi, il y aura un OC en plus mais il est bien insignifiant (genre il doit apparaître peut-être cinq lignes même pas...).

**Note 2 :** Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes, je ne les vois pas toutes quand je me relis :(

_La Mission._

Gareki se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir en grimaçant.

Non.

Il devait rêver.

Jamais il ne pourrait sortir de sa chambre avec un truc pareil !

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer dans leur tête ? Il n'était pas ce genre de mec !

C'était inconcevable.

Impossible.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre, faisant sursauter le brun.

Il se tourna violemment, les yeux exorbités et le souffle court, craignant de voir qui était là.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ce n'était que Nai.

Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas grand chose, naïf comme il était. De plus, il n'était pas du genre à se moquer, ce qui était vraiment quelque chose de bien dans ces cas là.

-Gareki, c'est toi ? Demanda le blandin, incertain.

Ces yeux rouges étaient écarquillés et il fixait son ami, la bouche grande ouverte.

C'était bien la première fois que Gareki le voyait aussi surprit. Et, savoir que c'était à cause de comment il était...habillé...ne le conforta qu'encore plus dans son idée.

C'était affreux.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sorte, même s'il était méconnaissable. Son honneur d'homme était en jeu, tous de même ! Et si Nai, candide comme il était, était aussi choqué, il ne fallait pas imaginer la tête des autres !

Il imaginait déjà Tsukumo, Hirato, le docteur Akari et...Yogi.

L'adolescent s'immobilisa à cette pensée.

-C'est même pas la peine...maugréa-t-il, tentant de trouver une excuse potable pour ne pas les accompagner à cette fichu mission.

Franchement, il s'en voulait.

Alors que c'était lui qui s'était présenté pour y aller en premier, il était certainement aussi celui à y renoncer le plus vite.

Nai s'avança timidement, la surprise passée.

-Gareki...t'es jolie...sourit innocemment le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs.

-JOLIIIE ?

Gareki s'étrangla en prononçant ces mots.

Il plissa les paupières et se massa les tempes en soupirant.

-Gareki, ça va ?

Le brun poussa un profond soupir, toutes traces d'énervement disparues des traits de son visage.

Il semblait plutôt contrarié et déçu.

Il avait voulu les aider, mine de rien... Mais voilà. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se montrer comme ça.

Il tourna un visage vers le garçon et, un pauvre sourire sur le visage, déclara :

-Désolé Nai mais...je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais...mais Gareki ! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Il faut sauver Karoku !

Le brun poussa un énième soupir et s'assit sur son lit, se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé environs trois heures plus tôt.

_~Trois heures Plut Tôt~_

_-...Circus ne peut pas pénétrer dans le manoir !_

_-Mais il le faut ! S'écria Nai, affolé. Je dois y aller ! Sinon...Karoku va se faire tuer ! Il m'a demandé de venir le plus vite possible !_

_Gareki, assit non loin du garçon, n'avait toujours pas parlé. Néanmoins, en voyant le regard empli de détresse du blandin, il annonça :_

_-Alors, c'est moi qui irai !_

_Il n'avait pas réfléchit réellement à ses paroles._

_Sur l'instant, seule la tristesse de Nai comptait. Il avait envie d'aider car, depuis quelques temps, il avait prit conscience de sa faiblesse. Il ne faisait pas grand chose et cette idée le détruisait._

_Mais, alors qu'il argumentait son choix tout en espérant qu'on accepte de le laisser y aller seul, Yogi lui avait coupé la parole._

_Le blond était très rarement aussi sérieux. Mais, à cet instant, il avait semblé plus malheureux que jamais, comme une âme torturée._

_Et là, Gareki n'en revint pas de ce que Yogi déclara. Il voulait y aller à sa place, certainement pour le protéger lui et tous les autres._

_Et ensuite, Tsuumo qui s'était rajoutée..._

_Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous d'un coup ?_

_Hirato sourit._

_-Très bien. Je prend l'entière responsabilité de cette opération ! On part à l'assaut du manoir...pour une mission de sauvetage ! Circus n'est pas du genre à refuser un défi !_

_Après cette annonce, tous s'étaient mis à bouger soudain dans tous les sens, se hâtant de préparer leurs affaires et un plan d'attaque pour cette mission. Même Nai, qui suivait activement Tsukumo, semblait participer à tous ce remue-ménage._

_Gareki regarda, les sourcils froncés, toutes ces personnes qui se dépêchaient comme s'ils étaient à l'aube de la mission du siècle._

_Après tout...il était vrai qu'infiltrer ce manoir ne semblait pas chose aisée._

_Tsukumo se tourna soudainement et, après un claquement de mains autoritaire, parvint à obtenir l'attention de tous le monde._

_-Je ne peux m'y rendre sur les lieux. J'ai déjà été kidnappée dans leur manoir. Je peux vous aider mais je ne peux pas venir avec vous..._

_-Comment ça ? Demanda Yogi. On va tous infiltrer cet endroit donc, qu'ils t'aient déjà vus ou pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit très important._

_Elle poussa un petit soupir._

_-Vous ne comprenez pas... Cet endroit est surveillé de près ! Je ne met pas en doute que nous puissions y arriver mais je pense que plus nous seront discrets, mieux ça sera. Ils font souvent des bals et je sais qu'un bal aura lieu ce soir. La meilleure des choses serai de nous déguiser et d'y entrer en se faisant passer pour des invités. Il faudra aussi faire très attention à une certaine __Eliška_. Elle m'a déjà vu de près si je puis dire...

_Hirato sourit, ravi du plan de la jeune fantassin._

_-Bon. Eh bien, Tsukumo, j'aimerai que tu gardes Nai à l'œil donc vous serez ensembles durant toutes la soirée. Il va falloir que tu mette une perruque, noire je pense, à fin qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas. Ce sera pareille pour les autres ! Dans ce genre de réception, ils doivent également porter des masques, ce qui nous aidera également. Je vais de ce pas avertir les autres pour qu'on puisse obtenir de fausses invitations. Vous devrez vous fier à vos faux noms que l'on vous attribuera._

_La jeune fille et le garçon acquiescèrent._

_Gareki, sentant que quelque chose se tramait, demanda, sur ses gardes :_

_-Et...moi, je fais quoi ?_

_-Eh bien...réfléchit l'homme à lunettes. Tu vas passer ta soirée avec Yogi._

_Le blond qui se tenait aux côtés de l'adolescent sourit soudain, ravi par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Le brun, de son côté, n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre._

_-Je...Nai et Tsukumo seront ensembles là-bas comme cavalier et cavalière, non ?_

_-Oui._

_-Mais je n'suis pas une fille ! Et Yogi non plus ! S'impatienta le jeune homme, agacé._

_Le capitaine du deuxième vaisseaux de Circus eut un petit sourire en coin. Gareki savait qu'il n'allait vraiment pas aimer ce qui allait se passer._

_-Justement. Yogi a vingt-et-un ans et sa taille l'empêcherai de se travestir. Mais, toi, tu n'as pas finis ta croissance. Alors..._

~Heure Actuelle~

Franchement, il aurai bien tué tous ces malades à cet instant.

Mais, il n'aurai pas été capable de le faire. Mais, il s'était promit que quand il serai plus fort, il leur ferai payer pour cet affront !

-Je sais qu'il faut le sauver, maugréa le brun. Mais là, c'est trop demandé !

-Nai ? Gareki ? Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda une voix féminine au travers la porte de la chambre.

Le brun soupira tandis que Nai alla ouvrir à Tsukumo. Gareki le laissa faire. Après tout, il n'avait vraiment pas le choix et, il savait qu'il y irai dans tous les cas, même habillé comme ça.

La blonde entra puis, jeta un œil surprit au brun transformé.

Elle resta quelques instants, sans rien dire, sûrement aussi surprise que l'était Nai lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

Puis, elle détourna le visage, souhaitant visiblement cacher son léger sourire à Gareki.

-On y va, dit-elle.

Yogi et les autres les attendaient déjà là-bas.

Pour le bien de la mission, ils avaient trouvés que c'était mieux d'y aller séparément.

Ça aurai fait beaucoup trop suspect s'ils s'y étaient tous rendus au même instant.

Gareki était bien content qu'on ne lui avait pas donné des talons trop hauts.

Heureusement qu'il ressemblait vraiment à une fille à cet instant. De cette manière, quand tous ça serai fini, on ne pourrait pas le prendre pour la fille du bal. En tous cas, personne d'autre étrangère à Circus. Car, en ce qui concernait Hirato, Tsukumo, Nai et Yogi, c'était certainement trop tard...

Gareki serra les poings, furieux.

Cette image allait lui coller à la peau, il en était sûr.

Ils prirent la route et, deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Le manoir était grand, spacieux et vraiment beau.

C'était très riche, ça tapait carrément à l'œil.

Le brun soupira, de moins en moins sûr de pouvoir se montrer aux yeux de tous.

Il regarda Tsukumo.

Elle portait une longue robe rose, comme à son habitude. Elle mettait toujours de belles robes donc ça ne changeait pas vraiment. Seulement, elle avait prise une longue perruque noire aux cheveux lisses. Elle s'était maquillée un peu et, avec le masque, elle était méconnaissable.

Nai avait une petite perruque blonde et, pour dissimuler ses yeux anormalement rouges, il avait à présent des lentilles bleues.

Quand à Gareki...

En fait, il ressemblait un peu à Tsukumo en cet instant.

Seule différence, la perruque noire et longue qu'il avait était un peu bouclée. La robe bleue à dentelle blanche dans laquelle il était le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, surtout les rembourrages qu'il avait au niveau de la poitrine.

Il avait honte.

Affreusement honte.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas choisi Yogi pour ça ? Le blond aurai très certainement trouvé une solution à sa grande taille ! Lui qui aimait tous ce qui était mignon...

-Ne t'en fais pas...lui souffla la jeune fantassin. Tous va bien se passer.

Le brun -ou plutôt la brune en cet instant- grogna méchamment, montrant sa colère.

La blonde poussa un bref soupir puis, elle sorti quelque chose d'un petit sac qu'elle avait prit soin d'amener. Elle en sortit trois cartes d'invitation.

-Nai, ton nom de ce soir sera Nao Itô. Je serai ta fiancée et mon nom est Tôko Maeda.

Le garçon prit la carte et la regarda, visiblement heureux et impatient de retrouver Karoku.

La blonde se tourna alors vers Gareki et lui tendis sa carte. Le garçon grimaça.

-Ton nouveau nom est Eko Murakami et tu es la jeune mariée de Yôta Murakami, le nouveau nom de Yogi.

Gareki s'étrangla.

Comment ça, nouvelle mariée ?

C'était certain, il allait mourir de honte.

Tsukumo se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

-Le nouveau nom de Hirato est Hisaya Matsuda. N'oubliez pas d'employer ces noms là en présence des autres personnes.

-Il est seul ? Demanda Gareki.

-Ah non, j'ai faillis oublier ! Il est avec Iva. Son nouveau nom à elle est Io Matsuda.

Les deux garçons hochèrent doucement la tête et, c'est en une marche funèbre -du point de vue de Gareki- qu'ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée du manoir.

Ils montrèrent leurs invitations et Gareki évita soigneusement les regards posés sur lui.

Dieu, ce qu'il détestait ça !

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une salle gigantesque où il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde.

Tous étaient habillés élégamment et tous portaient un masque.

Gareki, Tsukumo et Nai chercha des yeux les autres puis, une fois qu'elle les eu repéré, elle s'avança à grands pas vers eux, entraînant les deux garçons à sa suite.

Hirato avait sortit ses lunettes et ses cheveux étaient devenu châtains.

La longue chevelure verte d'Iva avait été troquée par une chevelure de la même couleur que son soit-disant mari.

Quant à Yogi, il avait une perruque rousse un peu plus longue que ses véritables cheveux qui masquait avec soin son patch sur sa joue.

-Bonsoir, Hisaya, bonsoir Io, bonsoir Yôta. Les salua-t-elle.

Iva, en reconnaissant Gareki, manqua s'étouffer de rire.

L'air renfrogné du jeune homme faisait de lui..une jeune fiancée plutôt effrayante.

Le brun tourna soudain son regard vers son fiancé d'un soir et fronça des sourcils en voyant le regard gêné de Yogi.

Depuis quand cet idiot était-il capable d'être gêné ?

Depuis quand pouvait-il faire une tête pareille ?

Gareki se renfrogna d'autant plus et, ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés, Nai se retrouvant seul avec Tsukumo, Hirato avec Iva et Gareki avec Yogi.

Le blond tenta de se rapprocher de Gareki mais, lorsqu'il essaya d'attraper sa main, le brun le repoussa brusquement.

-Hey ! Souffla Yogi, vexé. On se doit de jouer les jeunes mariés heureux !

-Ce sera sans moi.

Le blond soupira.

La soirée n'allait certainement pas être très belle pour lui.

Gareki avait vraiment décidé de jouer le rôle de la jeune mariée froide comme la glace.

Instinctivement, Yogi s'avança vers les alcools.

Après tout, il ne buvait que très rarement. De plus, il n'était que vingt heures et ils passeraient à l'action à minuit pile.

Ils avaient largement de temps d'ici-là...

Et, même s'ils devaient mettre ce temps à profit de rencontrer du monde et d'en savoir plus sur le manoir et la famille qui y habitait, il y avait largement de temps pour qu'il puisse également s'amuser. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler à tous le monde, chose assez étrange pour lui. Mais, voir Gareki ainsi travesti lui mettait beaucoup trop d'idée dans la tête.

Déjà qu'il avait des sentiments pour le brun depuis quelques temps déjà, ça ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus la flamme qui brûlait son cœur.

Il s'empara d'un verre de champagne et l'avala par petites gorgées sous l'œil scrutateur de Gareki.

-Tu bois, maintenant ?

Le blond, roux à cet instant, lui adressa un sourire ravageur.

-Voyons, chéri, ne fais pas ta timide ! Nous sommes venus ici pour nous décontracter !

Gareki siffla entre ses dents, très en colère.

Pourtant, au regard de défi que lui lança le blond, le brun attrapa un verre à son tour et l'avala d'une traite, surprenant son mari d'un soir.

-Wouh ! Elle a une bonne descente, votre compagne ! Commenta un homme aux côtés de Yogi.

Le blond se tourna vers le nouveau venu qui fixait Gareki de la tête aux pieds, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

Il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que Yogi avait comprit ses intentions.

Intentions qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns et court tendit sa main à Yogi.

Le blond regarda la-dite main, méfiant, puis la saisit en une poignet qui paraissait bien amicale.

-Je me nomme Mutsu Yamazaki, enchanté.

Yogi esquissa un sourire terriblement faux.

-Moi c'est Yôta Murakami et voici ma femme, Eko Murakami. Dit-il d'une voix froide.

Mutsu haussa un sourcil en apprenant qu'ils étaient marié.

-C'est drôle ! Dit-il en souriant, l'air toutefois déçu. J'aurai juré que vous étiez amis, voir même de la même famille.

Yogi ne répondit rien et attrapa une nouvelle flûte de champagne sous le regard accusateur de Gareki.

L'homme essaya de capter l'attention de la personne qu'il croyait être une jeune femme mais il se fit royalement ignorer par le brun, lui offrant le plus gros vent de sa vie.

/Et Dieu inventa le vent/

Profondément vexé, l'homme parti à pas plus ou moins précipités à la recherche d'une autre femme à séduire cette soirée.

-Tu compte te soûler ? Demanda Gareki, l'air las.

Yogi se tourna vers lui, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

La venu de ce Mutsu l'avait mit dans une rage folle. Cependant, il mettait tout en œuvre pour ne pas montrer cette facette de lui-même à son compagnon.

-Tu sais, je tiens parfaitement bien l'alcool. Sûrement plus que toi, en tous cas.

Gareki haussa un sourcil, vaguement convaincu.

C'est ainsi que Yogi commença à boire, sans raison apparente à part sa jalousie ardente.

Vingt-et-une heure.

Une heure avait passée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et Gareki regardait d'un œil exaspéré Yogi qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Heureusement qu'il disait tenir l'alcool beaucoup plus que Gareki...parce que le blond avait moins but que le brun et paraissait très très très...joyeux on va dire.

-Sérieux, tu te rappelle pourquoi on est venus ici ? Lui souffla-t-il, agacé.

-Pour te voir dans une jolie robe ?

Le brun donna un puissant coup de coude au blond, sous les yeux quelques peu moqueurs de quelques autres invités.

Gareki, l'énervement l'ayant totalement gagné, attrapa violemment Yogi par le bras et quitta discrètement la salle.

Yogi grimaça sous la pression que le jeune homme exerçait sur son bras.

Décidément, Gareki ne savait pas faire dans la délicatesse !

Gareki fit un léger signe à Hirato et aux autres qui, en voyant l'état lamentable du fantassin, laissèrent Gareki l'emmener en lieu sûr afin que le blond se repose quelques instants.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit prêt lors du sauvetage de Karoku ! S'il faisait tous gâcher...

Gareki et Yogi se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir, bras dessus, bras dessous.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Gareki sursauta fortement et se tourna, voyant une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Il reconnu sans peine la description qu'avait fait Tsukumo d'Eliška.

Le brun ressentit une sueur froide dans son dos, craignant qu'ils se soient fait repérer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de prendre une voix un peu plus féminine.

-Mon époux a un peu trop bu et ne tient plus debout...

Eliška sourit gentiment, semblant comprendre la pauvre « femme ».

-J'ai bien une chambre où votre mari pourrai se reposer.

-Vraiment ?

La fille esquissa un sourire.

-Évidement !

Gareki se força à sourire à cette fille qu'il savait être son ennemi.

Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas soupçonné...

Quoi que...

Gareki resta méfiant tout en suivant la jeune fille qui les emmenaient dans la-dite chambre.

Une fois qu'il furent arrivés, il remercia la très jeune fille et s'engouffra dans la chambre.

Il balança Yogi sur le lit, sans ménagement.

Le blond étouffa un gémissement et, une fois que Gareki eu fermé la porte, il se débarrassa de sa perruque rousse.

Gareki en fit de même, mal à l'aise.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'enlèveeee ? S'indigna le blond.

-La ferme, 'spèce d'ivrogne.

Soupirant, Gareki se laissa tomber sur le matelas, aux côtés de Yogi.

-Rhaaa...j'en ai déjà marre de tous ça ! Vivement qu'on trouve Karoku et qu'on s'barre d'ici. J'en peux plus mo...

-T'es beau.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux, surprit par une telle déclaration venant de Yogi.

Il tourna son visage vers celui du brun, les sourcils froncés.

-T'es complètement bourré mon pauvre type.

-Pas vraiment. Je t'ai dis que je tenais mieux l'alcool que toi.

Le brun sursauta en voyant le sourire mesquin qu'affichait le blond.

Le … ! Il s'était bien payé sa tête sur ce coup-ci !

-Espèce de connard ! Explosa Gareki. J'ai vraiment cru que t'étais bourré, débile !

Il allait le frapper mais Yogi l'arrêta d'un geste, plaquant soudainement et d'une main le plus jeune sur le matelas.

-Qu'est-ce que... !

Yogi plaqua sa main libre sur les lèvres du brun, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

-Écoutes, Gareki...ça fait depuis longtemps que je veux te dire un truc et...la manière dont ta regardé le mec tout à l'heure m'a vraiment énervé...

Le brun stoppa tous gestes, attentif aux paroles de son ami.

-Et ?

La pression de la main de Yogi sur les poignet du brun s'affaiblit mais le brun ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager. Il ne faisait qu'attendre la réponse à sa question.

Le blond rougit fortement, ne sachant pas quel mot employer pour déclarer ses sentiments aux brun.

Si Gareki était dégoûté, ce qui serai certainement le cas, qu'est-ce que Yogi pourrait faire ?

Il serait anéantis.

Complètement.

Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de se donner du courage, puis se lança.

-Gareki, je...je t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant le poings qui s'abbatrait sur son visage.

Il attendit.

Il attendit si longtemps qu'il cru que le temps s'était arrêté.

Cependant, quelque chose rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

Une légère pression sur ses lèvres.

Yogi écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et loucha sur le visage de Gareki qui était en train de l'embrasser.

Surprit, il rompit l'échange et recula d'un bon mètre du brun, brun qui lui jeta un regard blasé.

Gareki leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un long soupir exaspéré.

-Franchement, j'te comprend pas. Tu me dis que tu m'aime et après, tu fuis ?

-Mais, je pensais pas que tu m'embrasserai !

Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon prit place sur les lèvres du brun.

À quatre pattes, Gareki s'avançait vers Yogi, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

Bientôt, il se retrouva au dessus de Yogi.

Le blond avait l'air apeuré et complètement perdu.

Le sourire mesquin de Gareki disparu pendant qu'il observait le visage du blond.

Il caressa la joue du plus âgé d'une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Puis, tout aussi tendrement, il vint l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Se croyant rêver, Yogi passa ses mains sur la nuque de Gareki dans le but d'approfondir le baiser.

Le brun se laissa faire, laissant le blond profiter de ce baiser qui devenait plus passionné au fil des minutes.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut pour reprendre leur respiration.

Ils se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux.

Puis, sans attendre plus longtemps, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau en un baiser plus sauvage encore, leurs langues se mêlant l'une à l'autre.

Bientôt, de multiples gémissements et soupirs faisaient échos dans la chambre, excitant les deux garçons.

Yogi passa une main sous la robe de Gareki. Il descendit ses lèvres sur le cou du garçon, le mordillant et le suçotant afin de marquer son passage.

Gareki voyait clair dans son jeu.

Malgré tout, il acceptait de laisser Yogi rêver un peu...

Le brun enleva la veste du blond puis, il déboutonna doucement chaque bouton de la chemise de ce dernier, passant sa langue sur ses propres lèvres.

Yogi déglutit en remarquant le regard lubrique du plus jeune mais ne montra pas pour autant sa crainte.

Il attrapa le brun par les hanches et le plaça à califourchon sur lui.

Gareki stoppa tous gestes, éveillant la curiosité chez le blond.

Yogi interrogea le brun du regard, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

L'air vaguement irrité, Gareki lui lança un regard où se mélangeait colère et désir.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis habillé en fille qu'il faut croire que je tiendrai ce rôle ! S'indigna-t-il.

Puis, sans laisser le temps au blond de répondre, il se baissa pour embrasser sauvagement son futur amant, mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier.

Il laissa ses mains balader sur le torse à présent nu du jeune homme, pinçant doucement les tétons durs du blond.

Une plainte excité s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du blond qui semblait plus excité que jamais.

Visiblement pressé, Gareki attrapa la ceinture du fantassin et la sorti. Il débarassa également le jeune homme de son pantalon et de son caleçon, le mettant entièrement nu devant lui.

Yogi tenta d'en faire de même avec la robe de Gareki mais le brun lui donna une petite tape sur la main.

-Tss ! Tu te laisse faire, tu fais rien. Ordonna-t-il.

Il alla lécher le torse offert à lui tout en descendant lentement, très lentement, vers le sexe érigé du blond.

Arrivé à destination, il attrapa le membre tendu entre ses doigts fins et le lécha sur toute la longueur.

Yogi n'était plus qu'une boule de sensation.

Il n'arrivait que très peu à faire face à autant de plaisir.

Et, son plaisir ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque Gareki prit enfin son sexe dans sa bouche, le suçant activement.

La main du blond se perdit dans les cheveux brun de Gareki.

Il bougeait doucement du bassin, tenta tant bien que mal d'avoir plus de plaisir.

Gareki laissa traîner ses doigts vers l'intimité du blond.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il enfonça allègrement un premier doigt entre les fesses du plus âgé.

Yogi laissa échapper un petit cri.

-Ga...Gareki ! Arrêtes !

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas.

Il faisait de lents vas-et-viens dans l'orifice du blond tout en continuant ses vas-et-viens sur le sexe gonflé de Yogi.

Le brun trouva enfin le point qu'il cherchait temps et enfonça son doigt sur ce point si particulier, faisant crier de plaisir Yogi.

Gareki délaissa le sexe de son amant et, sans retirer ses doigts, alla embrasser le blond.

-Tais-toi...tu ne voudrais pas qu'on t'entende, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il entre deux baisers brûlants.

Yogi ne répondit pas, perdu dans le flot des émotions qui parcouraient son corps tremblant de désir.

-Gareki...

-Oui ?

-J..J'ai envie de toi...

Le brun esquissa un sourire.

Il ajouta un doigt au précédents, faisant grimacer le blond.

Afin de lui faire oublier ces deux intrus, il s'activa sur la verge de son presque-amant, touchant du bout du doigt la fente au sommet de la colonne de chair.

Les petits soupirs que laissait s'échapper Yogi était diablement excitant.

Gareki avait envie de le prendre maintenant, sans attendre plus longtemps.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Mais, il voulait aussi faire les choses bien. Même s'il était plus jeune, il faisait la même taille que Yogi et il était plutôt bien gâté par la nature. De ce fait, il ne souhaitait pas faire de mal au plus âgé.

Il ne l'avouerai jamais mais il voulait que cet instant soit le plus beau de leur vie.

Il se surprit lui-même à avoir des pensées aussi romantiques.

Mais, il ne s'y attarda pas.

Il embrassa à nouveau le blond alors qu'il ajoutait un troisième doigt.

Tout d'abord, Yogi gigotait en espérant pouvoir s'extraire de ces trois doigts. Cependant, il s'habitua bien plus vite qu'il l'aurai cru à leur présence et, bientôt, il voulu retrouver la sensation qui s'était emparé de son corps lorsque Gareki avait touché sa prostate.

Il bougea significativement du bassin, montrant au plus jeune qu'il était prêt.

Un sourire pervers peint sur le visage, Gareki sortit ses trois doigt et présenta quelque chose de plus volumineux à l'entrée du jeune homme.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et poussa un grand coup.

Yogi, la bouche grande ouverte, semblait chercher de l'air.

Ne voulant apparemment pas être entendu, il fit ce qu'il peut pour ne pas crier ni de douleur, ni de plaisir.

-T'es serré...commenta le brun en grimaçant.

-Gareki...vas-y...

Le brun ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps en entama sa série de vas-et-viens dans l'antre chaude et humide du blond.

Yogi écartait de plus en plus les jambes, dans le seul but de recevoir encore plus de plaisir.

Gareki agrippa les hanches du blond de ses deux mains en frappant violemment dans la prostate du blond, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

Gareki accéléra la cadence, laissant libre court à leurs envie.

Tous deux ne souhaitaient plus se retenir, même un peu.

Seul la vague déferlante de plaisir comptait à cet instant.

C'était bon.

Incroyablement bon !

Sentant la fin se rapprocher à grands pas, ils allèrent encore plus vite.

Les halètements de Yogi se mêlaient aux soupirs de plaisir de son amant.

Yogi finit par se libérer entre eux deux, suivit de près par Gareki à l'intérieur du blond.

Ils se laissèrent aller dans leurs orgasmes, se sentant divinement bien.

Une fois l'éclair de plaisir passé, Gareki se retira et se laissa retomber aux côtés de son amant, épuisé.

-J'suis mort...souffla-t-il.

Yogi tourna son visage vers lui, heureux de ce qui venait de se passer.

Il bougea sur le matelas et étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

Bon.

Il ne fallait peut-être pas qu'il bouge tout de suite...

Alerté par la plainte, Gareki fit face au blond.

-C'est mignon de te voir t'inquiéter ! Commenta Yogi.

Gareki grimaça mais prit tout de même le plus âgé dans ses bras, ramenant son corps contre le sien.

-Gareki... ?

Yogi n'en revenait pas de tant de tendresse venant du brun.

Le brun se redressa un peu pour embrasser le front du blond qui débordait de bonheur.

-Je t'aime...souffla-t-il.

Yogi écarquilla les yeux alors que le brun se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas, vaincus par la fatigue.

Le blond avait envie de crier de joie.

Entendre Gareki dire ces trois petits mots était ce qu'il avait le plus souhaité entendre.

Il était heureux.

Vraiment.

Il se tourna vers Gareki et constata que son brun s'était assoupi.

Lui, par contre, il était incapable de s'endormir.

Les derniers mots de Gareki résonnaient dans sa tête, telle une douce mélodie.

Il fixait du regard le visage paisible de l'endormit.

Après tout, il pouvait bien le laisser se reposer un peu.

Dans quelques heures, ils allaient participer au sauvetage de Karoku...

**Fin**

**J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé...dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Misaki Hoshi.**


End file.
